


Welcom to the Limbo

by Rimtale



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blackjack, F/M, I do not know with whom ship, Welcome to the Limbo, maaaagic, not particularly canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimtale/pseuds/Rimtale
Summary: 22:50Forgive me for the demon in your bed, I'm inadvertently, really.22:51P.S. PATHOOOOOOOS!!122:53P.P.S. And yes, this succubian in badroom... Just threats her slipper, she will understand that this is from me and calm down.





	Welcom to the Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I write this work in another place and language, but it's my fic. Just to let you know.  
> Also, English is not my native language. Honestly, I do not even teach it at school for some reasons. So if you find errors, then do not be angry at my ignorance - basically everything translates Google and the old hardcover dictionary.  
> And, if for some reason you are interested in this work and still read it, then accept my congratulations. Pleasant reading.

_ Sender: Unknown number _

_24.12.20?? 22:40_

_Hello, my old trusty friend! At the expense of the trusty is not sure, but not the point._

_ Mhm, do you remember then video, what did you throw off to me? Yes, the same thing, a few months ago. In general, it literally became the beginning of a new life. I think, you would like to know what I experienced. Even if you do not want, I'll throw it in the file, because all the damn adventures are like the fanfic of a fifteen-year-old fangirl, who has two human and the Internet from friends. _

 

_ 22:41 _

_ I'm distracted, right? _

 

_ 22:43 _

_ In short, I was in the ass. Then there were a few fucking things even for me (well, you remember your brother's tales about Woofmeowuh? It's even cooler here), a bit of mysticism, again everything fell into a darkfic, but funny. Jesus Christ, but how can you make a sad darkfic, if there are demons and Dante there? _

 

_ 22:43 _

_ Ok, I'm so stupid. Get file and read. _

 

_ 22:44 _

_ And yes. Welcom to the Limbo, bitch! _

 

_ 22:44 _

_ <File accepted> _

 

 __ 22:50  
Forgive me for the demon in your bed, I'm inadvertently, really.  
  


_22:51_  
 _P.S. PATHOOOOOOOS!!1_  
  


_ 22:53  
P.P.S. And yes, this succubian in badroom... Just threats her slipper, she will understand that this is from me and calm down. _

 

***

 

I always have strange dreams. When I was seven, in a dream, I was a pink ranger, naturally, incredibly strong and beautiful, but eventually the super-evil-women caught me and threw me into the underground Disneyland, where a giant spider stuffed an incredibly huge blanket into my mouth. The next night, this nonsense repeated, if you do not take into account the fact that I previously made a filling to the pizza. In short, I always had a sick imagination, while others could sometimes breathe peacefully and not see strange nightmares every fucking day.

 

Quite ironic - because of my imagination, I filled up almost all the exact items, but began to engage in any garbage.  But what garbage: video games, drawing, photos - all that is really hard to earn.  Online artists and photographers at least asshole chewing, but about the flip-flopper I keep silent, as well as about bloggers.  And the funniest thing is that I'm refused admission to a higher educational institution of artistic direction, because they do not like my academic drawing. " Something in it is not so, but that - notice yourself," - each time they answered me.  Four. Y ear.

 

The only thing that saved us was that in our city there were always lazy or not very skillful cosplayers, ready to pay less than in the store, but also not very cheap for the paraphernalia or any stuff.  On food with the Internet enough, which I was incredibly happy.  Some even turned out to be good guys and we became friends.  And I'm extremely happy that they did not shovel me into an armful, and they did not drag me to their events, because from such a large number of unfamiliar people and the scale of the buildings where this was done, I would simply have died - from embarrassment or from topographical cretinism, that's another question.

 

I hate this day, if only because it casts idiotic thoughts.

 

Sebastian and I collapsed on the couch, chewing sandwiches and occasionally throwing back comments about Clark. I said that she was always dull and pulling rubber, but Seb was standing on the fact that this blonde was just having a complicated inner world and character, and in general, she was all so white and fluffy. I gave him a slap and said that the only thing that is really complicated in it is the chemical component in the blood, which gave her the Night Blood. My neighbor was offended.

 

In short, we revised the Hundred.

 

"And when do you have to hand over Ebony and Ivory?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

 

"Who is this?"

 

"Paired pistols for that strange Dante."

 

"Ah, this guy who used to take a leather cloak from me?" Seb nodded, sending another sandwich into his mouth. "He promised to go on Thursday, but I feel the liver, he will remember only a month later."

 

"You know," here my dark-haired friend frowned and the lens with the vertical pupil again shifted. It looked pretty creepy, especially in the shadows, in which, in fact, we watched the series. "And you should play in DMC, at least in the restart."

 

"No, I do not like linear game," I said, pushing the plate toward me. "Yes, and I had enough The Evil Within," I shuddered. Perhaps, it is better not to remember this. "And why did you decide to put me on this kind of game?" Seb said nothing, looking at the monitor. "You do not think that I will become so gamer that even cosplay will do?"

 

"But you do not know what a cool Kat you would be."

 

"Yeah, and you'd be that dude in a raincoat and pretend to be a hero. Or that blond with a katana," Sebastian began to sulk like a girl, making me laugh silently. Now he is offended a little more. "Well, Se-ebas-tyan, you know, brother, from me cosplayer, as from you T. Spears."

 

Michaelis pursed his lips, looked me over in the style of "Well, what can I do against this?", carefully put the plate with food on the floor and hugged me, pressing it against the couch. I already wanted to joke about fats, that he carefully ate himself during the week, but still restrained.

 

Rent an apartment on a couple with Sebastian Michaelis himself, who at the same time works as an animator on children's holidays and fucking likes to scare people with his love for humanity? We know, we are able, we practice. Well, I, of course, do not even know his real name, but it's fun, and it's he who is shopping for food and materials for my earnings. Prepares, however, awful, harmful to horror and unbearably good for embracing an infection.

 

"Oh, look, Fin will soon die there." I nodded toward the screen.

 

Seb snorted.

 

"Such a moment has ruined. Maybe I would even roll up to you."

 

"Do not laugh, I saw your girlfriend." The phone made a wild howl. I love my melody on SMS. "And here the culinary courses Ash took off. You'll learn how to cook, butler-fatler."

 

"Come on," Seba rolled lazily to the other half of the couch. "This is the link you came. Acrylic. Since when do you have problems with paints?"

 

"From those who bought the damn acrylic," I muttered, picking my cell phone. "Oh, youtube. Long time for him did not go. Interestingly, bloggers still sticks out there?"

 

"Acry-il," the neighbor reminded me, taking the laptop to his lap. "And do not forget to take your headphones when you go to bed."

 

"I remember."

 

I sighed.  Seb entered the "big brother" regime, which means that in the morning I will be awaited by inedible scrambled eggs, which can be killed and the victim will not die of poisoning, questions about how I slept and, possibly, pulling my carcass out of the apartment  , at what this fact already promises troubles.  In the last such trip we were stuck for two hours at the peak of the Ferris wheel in the open cockpit and I tried not to die from the heat, not to look down, which was difficult enough from such a height, and not to puke when I looked and presented my lifeless corpse in  a cake at the base of the attraction.  About the previous attempt, I probably will not remember.

 

Strange, the link is not pressed. Since when has my mobile phone, which I've almost touched with gloves for two months, starts to lag? Something I do not like.

 

In my head I was picking up my favorite fandom curses, but as soon as I lifted my head and saw that the world around was red and black, and I was not at all in my cozy little apartment, as huge as the three-story building, something fell into its four paws , almost hitting me.

 

"Da-a-ante-ee," he snarled, sniffing. The slot in the middle of the creature's muzzle was twitching, making me swallow. But it seems that it heard it - the monster barked, grabbed me by one of the limbs by the leg and lifted me into the air. I squeezed my eyes shut.

 

Please, let it be just a nightmare. Just another nightmare. In the morning I will see Sebastian and will put the finishing touches on Geralt's armor, and then do not remember the muzzle of this thing at all.

 

"Human. In the Limbo."

 

Okay, this is really not a dream. In a dream, I do not have the sense of smell - I would not have felt this stench. There was a feeling that I was in hell and it was a payoff for all my sins, bad feelings and world view of the agnostic, but now it was worth it to me to open my eyes, as I saw a guy in a cloak already familiar to me with a sword at the ready and paired pistols in a holster.

 

And, it seems, I'm finally going crazy, because Sebastian spoke in my head.

 

** Blackjack, what?... How did you even manage?... Okay, do not answer. Just try not to break everything to hell and be next to Dante, do you understand? I'll think of something. **

 

 

"You, maybe you will help, not talk!" I cried, holding on to the limb, which the monster slightly squeezed. It was not painful, but very scary. "Sebastian!"

 

A man whose name I had already forgotten, furiously cut the legs of the monster. Unfortunately, he did not stop to raise me a little higher, climb the frame of some building and let out a black mist.

 

** Try to free your leg. Here comes the cutscene, from your face, and I do not think you will die from falling. Please be careful. And discourage Virgil from capturing humanity. This, of course, is not necessary, but it would be good. **

 

 

"Yes, of course, need to remember. Virgil. Vir-gil."

 

** Look, do not fall for it, this bastard uses you and leaves you to tear. **

 

"We'll see about that,"I hissed, trying to pull myself up to release my leg. The creature, as if mocking my attempts, gripped the limb harder, forcing me to yell with pain.

 

The grip of the monster still weakened after a few minutes and I flew down like an elegant hippopotamus.  On the way to the boards I clung to everything that came to my way: the elbow of the giant, the lamppost, the greasy mane, the belt, the small hack of the loincloth, hanging down, the huge knee, and the end was the surface of the throwing weapon, which at that moment turned horizontally  .  Now my unhappy leg is also bleeding due to a deep cutting injury, but fortunately or not, the blade passed close to the femoral artery and touched nothing that could not heal with my "vast" knowledge in medicine.

 

I had to take off my shirt and bandage her cut, thereby disabling one of the most expensive things in my heart. Much more I was angry with another loss - a cheap pendant in the form of a green crystal, which I miraculously noticed in the hands of a small fat creature, besides flying. This scum giggled giggles, from which the yellow light in the area of his stomach began to glow brighter, and looked at my beauty.

 

"Come on," I hoped it was like a growl, that it would even scare me. It, in turn, drew attention to me only at the moment when I rose to my feet, leaning against the iron frame. "Give it back, tell anyone!"

 

"Giv bak, tell anione!" the monstrosity mimicked me.

 

** It's a Batos, a weak demon. Can throw a projectile that will explode in a couple of seconds, so do not be stupid. **

 

 

"Demon?"

 

"Dmon."

 

"Can you tell me what kind of ass I am, my dear Sebastian?"

 

"Cn yu tal..."

 

"Shut up, you little ass, do not talk to you!" I barked.

 

The demon obediently shut up, wide open the eye holes and pressed my pendant to his chest.

 

** Restarting Devil May Cry. Right at the end of the first mission. **

 

"Your mother ... I got so caught," I sighed. "Have you any idea how to return home?"

 

** Well, you know, like in fanfiction. Find the portal, it's not unpleasant to help the characters, sending the story to a more favorable direction and the like. Although it is here that I put on the game, because your luck is that bastard. **

 

"At least one of us is optimistic. That's good." I turned back to the batos. "Will you return, or will I kill you?"

 

"Giv bak," the demon flew a little farther away from me, still clutching my charm in the handles.

 

"You made your choice, I'm sorry."

 

"Newcomers are lucky" - the first demon I killed with a stone, purely accidentally hitting him in the glowing belly, though aimed at the head. "Fortune is always drunk" - my credo for life and it fully confirmed itself when the second Batos picked up the fallen pendant and disappeared in an unknown direction. As a result, I shuffled to the giant creature that wounded me, with a piece of armature in my hands, bathed in bile, stained with blood on my elbows and angry at myself.

 

I could not kill the little demon of hell, because all the same I would lose Revan. He was not aggressive, he did not even do anything. I just wanted to stun him. Do not kill. To lower down, to send in a knockout or at least to force to fly closer, but in any way to not kill! I...  


Your mother, I'm just a murderer.

 

"Human," the creature said hoarsely, turning his head in my direction. There were about ten steps between me and his face before I stuck this armature in his face. I stopped. In his eyes, one could see contempt mixed with humility. "Your smell is already taken. Mundus finds out your secrets, child, so you can not even fight."

 

The guy on the other side of the half-dead monster looked at me, I answered him the same. He did not even look a little shabby - just a little fatigue.

 

"Life is a struggle, and I do not want to die," I answered, down the improvised weapon. "Your fight is over in any case."

 

The stranger had already raised his sword to finish off the giant, but I stopped him, dropping the armature.

 

"What?" he snorted in my direction.

 

"Do you want that he would suffer? Leave him alone. You and so on to him all that you can have shredded, so that he will die, even an hour later, but in agony. So you will be satisfied with this scenario?"

 

"You fucking around? It's a demon. And it must be killed to get out of Limbo."

 

"Where from?"

 

"Exactly banter."

 

** Congratulations, you feel sorry for someone who almost killed you. **

 

"Seb, I just missed you here."

 

The guy in the cloak said quietly about schizophrenia and cut off the demon's head. After a few seconds the world returned normal colors, the corpse of the demon along with the sword disappeared, but, unfortunately, my wound did not disappear, and the pendant did not return.

 

"Can you go?"

  
  
"Unless it's like a cripple."

  
  
He muttered something discontentedly, unceremoniously approached, threw my carcass over his shoulder and ran in an unknown direction, holding me by the thighs.  
  


"Blackjack."

  
  
"Dante."  
  


Actually, this is one of the best ways to make friends.  
  


But it is not exactly.

 

***

 

__ There are improvements!  (3 s.p.)  
  


__ Unlocked ability - "Self Destruction" (1 level).  
The murder of a not entirely guilty creature makes Blackjack very evil, giving an increase in speed and damage, but hatred of not rubber.  Sooner or later, it may go awry ...  
  


_ Unlocked ability - "Critical Thinking".  
No weapons?  Find or create it from improvised items!  __It is not as effective as any other, but still better than nothing._  
  


_ Unlocked ability - "Loser" (1 lvl).  
Blackjack is always unlucky, but who said that Fortune will not turn to her, what would send her for this? _


End file.
